


Sweet Honey

by hataru



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Zen | Ryu Hyun's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 10/4 face-sitting707: pREMARITAL SEX?!?!?707: eewwww707: disgustangJumin Han: My point exactly.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Sweet Honey

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in the tags!
> 
> kept it vague on terms of the mc’s name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert.
> 
> the list is already full, but if anyone wants to suggest a character they would like me to write about in the future you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and drop an ask!

She chuckled to herself as she scrolled down Jumin’s messages telling her repeatedly to be careful and that two unmarried people shouldn’t be under the same roof after the sun was down. There was no doubt in her mind that Zen was reading them from the kitchen while he served dinner, seething as he typed back passive aggressive texts to the older man. Seven wasn’t helping. At all.

**707:** pREMARITAL SEX?!?!?

**707:** eewwww

**707:** _disgustang_

**Jumin Han:** My point exactly. 

She heard a scoff from the kitchen and noticed Zen was typing. She was quick to do the same.

**MC:** well

**MC:** i think you guys are being a little dramatic ^^;

**MC:** i don’t see anything wrong with it

There was a strangled sound and Zen resumed typing.

**Zen:** ...really?

She bit her lip and felt her heart race in excitement, her toes curling. With a grin, she sent a reply.

**MC:** i’ll show you exactly what i think about it if you come to the living room right now 

“Fuck!” Zen exclaimed from the kitchen before there was a small racket and he came rushing into the living room. 

“Careful!” She yelped in alarm, but before she could check on his injured foot, he was pressing his lips against hers and pushing them back down onto the couch. “Mm, wait, your ankle—” She gasped against him when he nipped at her bottom lip.

“It’s fine, honey.” He breathed, cupping her face in his warm hands to kiss her again. 

Her cheeks grew warm at the nickname and she parted her lips to let his tongue slide inside. Zen uttered a small noise of pleasure against her mouth, his thumb stroking her cheek while his other hand slid down to her thigh. His soft fingers creeped under her skirt and she nudged her hips forward encouragingly, threading her fingers through his hair to toy with the band securing the long white locks. 

He tugged the crotch of her panties to the side and graced his fingertips along her slit, gathering her slick on the slender digits. Zen pulled back with a groan, pupils blown, “Oh,  _ baby _ ,” He nearly whined. “Is this all for me?” Zen asked, slowly sinking his index finger inside her to the third knuckle. 

She could only manage a breathless “uh-huh” in response, spreading her thighs as he curled his finger inside her walls. Zen’s breathing picked up and he thrusted his finger a few times before adding another. A low hum left her throat and her head tilted back to rest on the couch, “That’s good, Zenny…” 

Zen groaned, his cheeks growing pink as he quickened the pace of his fingers. “Oooh, this is bad.” He said, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. “I shouldn’t be doing this…” Despite his words, he added another finger into her tight heat, curling them to grace that spot that made her tremble. 

“Are you sure?” She panted, finally letting his hair tumble over his shoulders and tangling her fingers in the pale locks so press her lips against the corner of his mouth. “I want you, Zen, baby…” 

A low moan slipped past his lips before they caught hers. Zen kissed her feverishly, like he was a dying man and she was the air he needed to breathe. She moaned softly and angled her head to suckle on his tongue. Her hand reached down to caress the sizable bulge in his pants. Zen rolled his hips into her palm and moved his thumb to rub firm circles on her swollen clit. 

“You feel so good, princess,” Zen mumbled against her lips, “So hot and wet around my fingers…” She squeezed his clothed cock and nipped at his bottom lip, tracing the bite with her tongue. Zen groaned wantonly and withdrew his fingers despite her protests and the way she clung to his digits. 

Her words died in her throat when he stuck his fingers — coated in her juices — into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned around his fingers, his jaw working as he swirled his tongue around them. She moaned at the sight, her walls clenching around nothing in want, “ _ Zeeeen… _ ” 

He took his fingers out of his mouth and kissed her again, grinding his erection against her ruined underwear. “You taste so good, baby, so fucking good,” Zen panted between desperate kisses. “Oh, fuck, I need you to sit on my face— stick my tongue in that pretty little pussy.”

Zen kneeled down on the floor and slid her wet underwear down her legs with trembling hands, followed by her skirt. He leaned forward and dragged the flat of his tongue along her cunt, sucking briefly on her engorged clit. “Fuck, Zen,” She moaned, grabbing at his hair. 

Her slick glistened on his lips and Zen cursed, kicking off his pants and boxers to free his swollen erection. He picked her up by her waist and laid down on the couch, dragging her up to his face. She put one hand on the armrest and another on the back of the couch, thighs trembling as she balanced herself over his face. Zen looked up at her with a hungry look, the beautiful rosy color of his eyes nearly swallowed up by his pupils. 

“Do it, baby,” He said, his breath ghosting over her lower lips, “Fuck yourself on my tongue, use me, I want to eat you out until you’re squirting into my mouth.” Utter  _ filth _ came out of his mouth, burning her blood and adding to the pressure in her abdomen, her clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat. 

She lowered herself onto his lips and Zen immediately gave her a long, hard lick all the way to her clit. His hands grabbed on to her hips to make her grind against his face. She let out a moan as his tongue plunged into her walls, squirming and thrusting eagerly. She bucked her hips and Zen groaned against her mound, giving the puffy lips a harsh suck. 

His words of praise and sounds of approval were muffled against her cunt, drowned out by the wet slurps and smacks of his mouth and her own pleasured moans. She could hear every time he swallowed a mouthful of her juices and feel the vibrations of each moan he uttered after it. Her fingers dug into the couch and her mouth fell open, her eyes squeezing shut as she rocked down onto his talented tongue. 

One of his hands left her hip to dip his fingers inside her, his lips pursing around her clit. He buried his fingers to the last knuckle, curling them into her g-spot. Stars danced across her vision and she shuddered, clamping around his fingers. “Oh god, Zen, baby—” She whined.

He gave an answering groan, withdrawing his fingers to slurp lewdly at her cunt, his tongue dragging between the plump flesh of her labia. She felt his body start to move subtly and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked over her shoulder and bit back a moan at the sight. His hand, coated in her juices, was fisted around his flushed cock and giving it quick strokes with a wet  _ schlick schlick schlick _ sound that had her tightening around his tongue.

She buried her hand in his hair, curling her fingers around the white strands and looked down to find him already staring up at her. His cheeks were flushed and there was sweat glistening on his forehead, his hair starting to stick to his skin. “Zen, I’m so close, baby,” She panted. 

Zen pulled his mouth away with a filthy squelch, “Do it. Do it and squirt into my mouth, princess, let me feel you squeeze around my tongue.” Then he was tugging her down and sticking his tongue inside her cunt as far as it could do. She bit back a cry and rocked down into his mouth, burying both her hands into his damp hair. Her walls clamped down on his tongue and she shuddered violently, letting out a loud moan as her juices soaked the lower half of his face and neck. Zen let out a loud, unabashed groan into her pussy, lapping up her juices as his own orgasm ripped through him. 

Her chest heaved with every pant and she got off of him with shaking legs. She grabbed his hand and caught the cum dribbling down his palm with her tongue, popping the soaked digits into her mouth to suck them clean. Zen sat up with a breathless whine, an enamored look in his eyes. He took his fingers out of her mouth and pulled her to him to press their lips together to taste their mixed fluids.

Her phone buzzed repeatedly from its spot under one of the cushions and Zen huffed, fishing it out with his clean hand. He scowled at the sheer amount of messages before he glanced at her with a wide smirk. She arched an eyebrow at him, but he shot her a wink and opened the camera. Zen gave a smug smirk and a peace sign, her juices glistening on his chin and his hair an utter mess. He took the selfie and promptly sent it to someone. She snatched it back and gasped at the contact name. 

Jumin Han.

“Zen!” She tried to sound angry, but the satisfied look on his face made her laugh. His face suddenly fell and his eyes went wide as he gasped.

“Our food!” 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they ordered takeout.
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
